Santa Fe
Santa Fe is the third song in the 1992 movie and the Act 1 finale of the 2011 musical. Context Lyrics 1992 Movie JACK So that's what they call a family Mother, daughter, father, son Guess that everything you heard about is true So you ain't got any family Well, who said you needed one? Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you? When I dream On my own I'm alone but I ain't lonely For a dreamer night's the only time of day When the city's finally sleepin' All my thoughts begin to stray And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe And I'm free Like the wind Like I'm gonna live forever It's a feeling time can never take away All I need's a few more dollars And I'm outta here to stay Dreams come true Yes, they do In Santa Fe Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' Trapped where there ain't no future Even at seventeen Breakin' your back for someone else's sake If the life don't seem to suit ya How 'bout a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines And the deadlines in between Santa Fe Are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you would you let me come and stay? I ain't gettin' any younger And before my dyin' day I want space Not just air Let 'em laugh in my face I don't care Save a place I'll be there So that's what they call a family Ain't ya glad you ain't that way? Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe? 2011 Musical JACK Folks, we finally got our headline: "Newsies Crushed as Bulls Attack" Crutchie's calling me Dumb crip's just too damn slow Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin' Thanks to good ol' Captain Jack Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go! Let me go Far away Somewhere they won't ever find me And tomorrow won't remind me of today And the city's finally sleepin' And the moon looks old and grey I get on a train thats bound for Santa Fe And I'm gone And I'm done No more running, no more lying No more fat old man denying me my pay Just a moon so big and yellow it turns night right into day Dreams come true, yeah they do, in Santa Fe Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life living Trapped where there ain't no future Even at seventeen Breaking your back for someone else's sake If the life don't seem to suit you, how about a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines, and the deadlines in between Santa Fe, my old friend I can't spend my whole life dreaming Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do I ain't getting any younger And I wanna start brand new I need space. And fresh air Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care Save my place- I'll be there Just be real is all I'm asking Not some painting in my head Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe Category:Songs Category:1992 Movie Songs Category:2011 Musical Songs